Allen in Assassin Land
by marshmallowfeminist674
Summary: 17 year old Allen Walker is exploring the Noah's Ark one day after the war with the Noah and he stumbles upon a door he has never seen before. Curious, he opens it and steps inside, closing the door behind him, unknowingly locking it. Finding himself trapped in the world of Akame ga Kiru, he must find a way to get back to his own world. Luckily, he has the help of Night Raid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I am obviously **_**marshmallowfeminist674**_**. This is my first fanfiction, so don't blame me or anything. I will hunt you down, and blowtorch your face off. **

**Anyhow, Here's the. Ugh. Disclaimer:**

**Allen: Sigh… Mmm, DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino, Akame ga Kiru belongs to Tetsuya Tashiro. I think. Can I have my food now?**

**Tatsumi: And a whole shitload of credit goes to **_**linderp **_**for editing this, and fixing up issues with help from **_**gimmemango**_**.**

**Chapter 1 : The World of The Disgusting Government**

_17 year old Allen Walker first began to fully walk and explore the Ark of Noah after the war with the Millenium Earl. Over the next hundred years-or-so, Allen's eye had achieved a new function, the ability of impeccable photographic memory that allowed him to remember events from years ago. Whistling the tune from the Musician's Song, Allen (now around 109 years old, but still as young-looking) stumbled upon a door he had never seen before, even though he had passed by the same corridor many times. Curious, he opened it and stepped inside…_

A lush forest environment was what white-haired Allen Walker first saw.

_Interesting_, he thought, _What_ _is this, another invention of Neah's?_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. The rustling was getting louder. His first instinct was to immediately slither up a tree with agility gained from years of fighting, and hide his presence. An average-looking boy with brown hair, accompanied with a pink-haired girl that had her hair up in pigtails, appeared in the clearing.

"... and if Leone ever tries to seduce you again, especially with those overly large assets of hers, you need to reject her! Firmly. Remember that **I** am your girlfriend! Geez, Tatsumi."

"Got it, bro."

"I _so_ don't get boys these days…wait, did you just call me the nickname you gave Bulat?!"

"I meant it as a good thing, Mine."

So the brown haired guy called Tatsumi was in a relationship with the pink haired girl called Mine, Allen mused. His eye suddenly activated, and sucked him into one of his previous memories.

He saw himself (after months of Noah/Ark-induced visions, he was still a bit creeped out by it) sitting in front of a computer, watching an anime called Akame ga Kill. After he had seen enough, he mind switched back to the real world.

It suddenly dawned on him: the door had just teleported him to the world of Akame ga Kill! He'd need to get back to the door that he came from. Nimbly, he crawled down, without making a sound, and walked back to the door. Well. At least he at least tried to.

As soon as he took a step, Mine whirled around and pointed her huge gun at him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Help, an Akuma, and a Shitload of Bad News **

_Bam!_ A blast of energy rammed out of Pumpkin. Allen managed to invoke Crowned Clown just in time to block the energy bullet with his Innocence-cape. It was completely unharmed, thank goodness.

"And who are you?! A spy?" Mine spat, charging Pumpkin up for another shot.

"Whoa, hold on, I'm new here. I'm not a spy or anything, so could we please talk it out? I won't attack you or anything." Allen squeaked. "Pleeease don't shoot me?"

"Fine, you have to return your arm back to normal and...whatever that white fabric is, get rid of it. It's creeping me out, and you'd use it against us."

"Fine."

Allen allowed his arm to go back to the scaly black it was before.

Mine, holding Pumpkin, was ready to kill Allen in a split second if she had to. She strode up to Allen - Tatsumi right behind her- and demanded, "Now, state your name, occupation, and where and why you came from!"

Allen was halfway through explaining how he had gotten into this world and where he came from when Mine suddenly interrupted.

"Hey! I read the manga D. Gray Man! I can't believe that I'm actually looking at Allen Walker. And, you're him! I thought that you looked familiar when I shot you. Tried to shoot you."

"Let him finish his story, Mine." Tatsumi reprimanded her lightly. "I'm not obsessed with moon goo, moneguh, whatever it was, like you are."

Allen informed them of how he wanted to get back to his old world and where the door he came from was. After discussing the problem for a few minutes, the three decided that Allen should go back to the world he came from by going through the door.

The group trudged through the forest, with Allen leading the way. But when they got to their destinated location, Allen suddenly sensed a dark presence. He immediately dove into the bushes , leaving Mine and Tatsumi confused and in the clear path of a Level 4 Akuma flying their way.

"Hey! Where did Allen go?!" Mine cried, dumbfounded.

Allen immediately dove out again, and this time, grabbing Mine and Tatsumi, dove back into the bushes.

"Shhhh!" Allen told them, his hands covering their mouths. Understanding, they nodded their heads and Allen let go. Quickly, he explained how he had sensed a dark presence of an Akuma They nodded their heads again. The Akuma flew into the clearing, and they stopped moving. Using another totally awesome new power of his, Allen hid the presence of Tatsumi and Mine.

"The 14th… I sense the Fourteenth!" the Akuma sang in that creepy way Level 4s did.

Mine and Tatsumi's head whipped around to stare at Allen.

"The 14th is you, right?" Mine asked.

Allen simply nodded and made her quiet again. He held up three fingers. _Three, two, one!_ Understanding what Allen meant, the three sprung up when the last finger went down. Weapons all ready to strike, they fired their weapons at the Akuma at the same time, and the Akuma went down. _That was surprisingly easy,_ Allen thought. He was staring at the pile of dust, waiting for it to regenerate or come back to life. But, it never happened. The three exchanged looks, but they didn't talk; they still had to get Allen back to his world. They walked in front of the door, and Allen put his hand on the doorknob.

"Guess it's goodbye from here," Allen said to the couple,"thanks so much for both of your help. If the two of you wasn't with me right now, I would probably be overwhelmed by the Level 4 Akuma. Thanks."

"Nah, it's okay, we were probably meant to help you," Tatsumi responded,"this is just fate!" He said with a dramatic twirl.

"Bye… it was nice meeting you, Allen Walker, from the world of DGM." Mine looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

Allen, bidding farewell, opened the door. Well, at least he tried.

"Hey!"

The door wouldn't open! What would Allen do now, now that he knew that he was trapped in the world of Akame ga Kill?

**A/N-**

**Sorry for the short chapters guys! It seems that the amount you type in a document doesn't really equal to the amount of story in ! Once again, a lot of credit goes to gimmemango and linderp for their help on this fanfiction. Women rule, people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Genius Idea **

_Ugh, just great_, Allen thought looking at the assassins of Night Raid seated around a round table in front of him.

"Welcome newcomer! Congratulations on joining Night Raid!" said a white-haired lady that had an eyepatch, and wait, is that a metal ARM?! Even with his meeting with the genius/shorty alchemist Edward Elric in the fanfiction of The Clover by gimmemango, this metal arm was still incredible. With all the bulk, and the retractable ability of it! This matter must be told to Winry Rockbell!

_Flashback_:

"Hey!"

Allen cried out as the door wouldn't budge. He tugged on it, he even tried to break it down with his invocated arm, but it wouldn't break. What had Neah done to make such a strong door? Mine and Tatsumi also tried to break it down by simultaneously attacking it with Pumpkin and Incursio, but the door, for some reason, somehow absorbed the attack.

"Well, I guess that's that." Mine heaved with a sigh.

Suddenly, Tatsumi came up with a genius idea, or at least he thought it was (Allen didn't).

"Since you can't go back to your other world, why don't you come stay with us? You could join Night Raid, and with that weapon-" Tatsumi was suddenly cut off.

"Innocence! It's called Innocence, baka hamusuta!"

"Right, Innocence of yours, we could have a powerful comrade!"

"But, won't it be a problem to you? I want to- _need to-_ to be a gentleman at any cost, even if it means sleeping out in the woods."

"Oh it's fine, Boss will be glad to take you in. You could be our ticket to overthrowing the government! Scheele, Bulat, and Chelsea's deaths definitely won't be in vain!"

So, the three departed from the clearing. Tatsumi led them back to the hidden headquarters of Night Raid in high spirits.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I will make sure to post longer ones later!**

**Lots of credit for linderp and gimmemango for editing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Introductions and an Intrusion**

_Present:_

"Welcome newcomer!" the white-haired lady with a metal arm said," Why don't you introduce yourself and your weapon to us?" She waved her hand around.

"We'll go first of course."

"Since you already know me and Mine, we'll be skipped over." Tatsumi said.

"Konnichiwa, I am Akame. My weapon is an Imperial Arm. Murasame is this katana right here," She patted the sheathed sword by her side. "At Night Raid headquarters, I am in charge of the cooking with Tatsumi. My hobbies are eating meat. My love is meat. Welcome."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lubbock. My weapon is also an Imperial Arm - these handy-dandy strings. They're known as Infinite Uses: Cross Tail." He wiggled his fingers that were capped with threads. He moved a finger again and a chandelier fell from the roof. Scary.

"Yahello! I'm Leone. My weapon is the ability to shift to a tiger-like form where my punches are enhanced with strength. I can regenerate limbs and body parts in this form. Lionelle takes on the form of my belt."

"And last, is me." said the white-haired woman. "My name is Najenda, but you can just call me Boss. That's what my kids here call me." She motioned at her "kids", the rest of Night Raid. "Congratulations on joining Night Raid. We are running out of members, so we are lucky to have someone like you who already has a weapon! Now, tell us your name and introduce yourself. Hup."

"Um… Hi! I'm Allen, and I come from the anime/manga world of D Gray Man. My weapon is my arm - it can shift; but, my other weapons can't really harm humans, so I might not be of much help. I got here by walking through a door on this building I was exploring. I believe that I'm really lucky that Tatsumi and Mine found me. So, thank you for having me here. My dream is to become the best gentleman in the world of DGM. I look forward to being in Night Raid. I have a lot of experience in fighting, both hand to hand and otherwise, so I don't need much more of training. Thank you."

"Since you don't have a Imperial Arm, it's best that we fit you one as soon as possible." Boss remarked,"why don't you demonstrate how you use your arm for us?"

Allen immediately invoked his arm, and it morphed into Crown Clown.

"OOOOHHHH…" Night Raid commented when they saw.

Clearing his throat nervously, Allen said, "This arm is called Crown Clown. In my world, there are Akuma, that we exorcists specialize in destroying. We have anti-Akuma weapons that we call Innocence. Innocence is a lot like Imperial Arms. They both need to synchronize with the proper owner to work. There are different kinds of Innocence. Mine is a parasitic-type. Parasitic-types are part of your body, and are the rarest kind - the other types are equipment-type and crystal-type. I also have a cube of Innocence embedded into my hand."

"Interesting, very interesting." Najenda said. "Can it kill people?"

"Actually, I don't think it can." Allen admitted.

"That's bad. Night Raid specializes in killing upper-class people. Our goal is to overthrow the government with its tyrannical prime minister, who is actually controlling the child-king."

"The king is still a child?" Allen asked, puzzled.

"Yes, he is. The true person behind all this corruption is actually the prime minister of the country. He is a tyrant, who overtaxes the people. We want to overthrow the government and make a better country of our own, but, we have two of the strongest generals in our way. One of them is actually infatuated with Tatsumi here. We plan on using him to get more information on the female general, Esdeath. The other one is Great General Budou."

"I see, so, will I be equipped with an Imperial Arm, or will I have to use my arm?"

"For now, you will have your arm, but, if one suits you, we can give you an Imperial Arm. Right now, you should concentrate on training your body. Good luck! And welcome to Night Raid!"

The others of Night Raid all filed out of the room, with Tatsumi and Mine trailing behind, waiting for him.

Suddenly, an alarm blared in the headquarters. The voice of Najenda boomed over the speakers.

"We have intruders on our grounds! Let none escape! There are 5 in total! Leone, I, and Lubbock will go on a team! The rest in the other! Hurry! There is no need to suit up! These people are mere flies compared to Night Raid!"

"Perfect!" Tatsumi cried,"Just the right time to show you how intense a fight at Night Raid is!"

"I already have enough fighting experience, but thank you for telling me this." Allen replied coolly with a dazzling smile.

He invoked his arm and pulled out the broadsword form; it surprised Akame, Tatsumi, and Mine, but they didn't say anything. Allen ran out of the headquarters to experience his first fight at Night Raid.

Hopefully, it would better than the fights he had had with Kanda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : A New Experience**

_*Rustle rustle*_

Three masked men ran out of the woods and into a clearing, unknowingly stepping into Night Raid's trap. One of the men found a hole in his chest. The other was speared, then chopped to bits. The last one was "stabbed" with a broadsword, then ripped apart at the hands of a beast with a cursed eye. All of the men's last thoughts were, _monster!_

Laughing gleefully with their success, Mine, Tatsumi, Allen, and Akame headed back to headquarters. They waited for the rest of Night Raid to finish eliminating the other two targets.

Allen was exhilarated. Even though he didn't have an Imperial Arm, his hand worked just fine. If he imagined that the people were Akuma, killing them was easy. But he still needed some time to get used to the ruthless killing. He couldn't hide the fact that these people he were "disposing of" were still human. A thought entered his mind.

_Should he stop killing these people?_

_No… stop it! _

_But, you're killing! It's a sin that should never be forgiven!_

_I'm killing people of the greater good. _

Allen shook his head, trying to stop the fight in his mind. He was killing for the better, he already knew that, but he repeated it to himself over and over. He needed to have motivation to kill. He would get used to it soon enough.

_Ding, ding!_

"Dinner!" Akame called,"We are going to discuss something important! A new mission!"

Allen threw on his coat and headed towards the dining room, the adrenaline rushing to his head again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 : A New Experience**

_*Rustle rustle*_

Three masked men ran out of the woods and into a clearing, unknowingly stepping into Night Raid's trap. One of the men found a hole in his chest. The other was speared, then chopped to bits. The last one was "stabbed" with a broadsword, then ripped apart at the hands of a beast with a cursed eye. All of the men's last thoughts were, _monster!_

Laughing gleefully with their success, Mine, Tatsumi, Allen, and Akame headed back to headquarters. They waited for the rest of Night Raid to finish eliminating the other two targets.

Allen was exhilarated. Even though he didn't have an Imperial Arm, his hand worked just fine. If he imagined that the people were Akuma, killing them was easy. But he still needed some time to get used to the ruthless killing. He couldn't hide the fact that these people he were "disposing of" were still human. A thought entered his mind.

_Should he stop killing these people?_

_No… stop it! _

_But, you're killing! It's a sin that should never be forgiven!_

_I'm killing people for the greater good. _

Allen shook his head, trying to stop the fight in his mind. He was killing for the better, he already knew that, but he repeated it to himself over and over. He needed to have motivation to kill. He would get used to it soon enough.

_Ding, ding!_

"Dinner!" Akame called,"We are going to discuss something important! A new mission!"

Allen threw on his coat and headed towards the dining room, the adrenaline rushing to his head again.

**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter guys! I will make longer ones next time!**

**~marshmallowfeminist**


End file.
